


Welcoming the Lofty

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (which is relatable), M/M, Neighbours, Trash Talking Lorenzo Rey, everyone loves Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: She trudges towards him, closing the metre standing between them. Then she looks at the door Alec just came out of. “Is he back?” She asks.Alec lifts his brows, giving the door a brief glance before he settles his eyes back on the lady. “I'm sorry, is who back?” He questions.aka: Alec's anger is dampened by Magnus' neighbours and they bond over their mutual hatred for a self-righteoussomeone.





	Welcoming the Lofty

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by an anon on CuriousCat so I can't give credit. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Alec hoped his confrontation with Lorenzo would've at least alleviated the fury simmering hotly beneath his skin. But now, as he approaches the exit of the loft, he can still feel it, potent rushes of anger washing through him. He can feel it in the way his heart keeps thrashing against the hold of his ribs, in his clenched fists where his nails are digging deeply into the palms of his hands.

Alec's hand tightens on the doorknob, his eyes falling shut as he takes a deep breath. He swipes his tongue over his lips and pulls the door open. 

They've made so many memories in this house. Magnus opened up to him all those months ago when Luke had been injured. Here, in this loft. Alec made the decision to fall in love with Magnus, here. They kissed after that, their first kiss since his wedding to Lydia. So much of _them_ was engraved in the stone of these walls. It was Magnus' home, and his as well.

He manages to take a few steps away from the door before a voice comes from behind him, a low and croaky ‘wait!’ that has Alec stilling mid-step before he turns around. 

He's greeted with a woman, shrivelled with age. She has a walking stick in one hand, a black plastic bag in the other. Her white hair is a stark contrast with the burgundy of her clothing. When she sees Alec's face, a gummy smile softens her features and almost on instinct, Alec smiles back just as wide. 

“Hi” he says, not knowing what else to say. 

She trudges towards him, closing the metre standing between them. Then she looks at the door Alec just came out of. “Is he back?” She asks. 

Alec lifts his brows, giving the door a brief glance before he settles his eyes back on the lady. “I'm sorry, is who back?” He questions. 

“The handsome fella who lives here”. It doesn't take Alec more than a second to realise that she's referring to Magnus. “I dropped by to give him some cookies Nella made. A very rude man opened the door instead” her face twists in mild disgust that Alec finds pretty relatable. Then, “he slammed the door when I asked where the sweet man was.” 

Alec wants to roll his eyes at Lorenzo's pretentious airs. Instead, he purses his lips, but can't help the smile that tugs at the corner of them. “You know Magnus?” 

“Oh, yes!” She exclaims, and Alec full on grins this time. “Yes. That's the name. Forgive me, dear, I'm very forgetful these days” she drops the bag to the floor. “He's a very lovely young man” she states, “one of the kindest I've ever met.” 

Alec begins to speak but the rapid footfalls on the stairs cut him off before he can enquire further. He looks up to find a man, no older than thirty. He remembers seeing him sometimes on his way down the building. But this time, the guy's foot freezes on the last step as he looks at Alec, then he takes the final step and points an accusing finger at Lorenzo's door. “Please tell me that douchebag inside isn't here to stay” he says. 

Alec finds a laugh bubbling out of him before he can curb it. And the old woman laughs too, then leans her head against Alec's upper arm.

The man combs his fingers through his red hair, clearly frustrated. “I'm telling you, man, if he doesn't leave anytime soon, I'm gonna kill him” he says seriously. He makes his way towards Alec and the lady. “I asked him where Magnus was and he told me his name was Enzo something then threw a fit because I didn't know who he was. Claimed he had a political role back in the sixties and gave me a handful of his journals to educate myself? Stuck-up fuck.” 

Alec can't help but laugh again, shoulders shaking. It's heart-wrenchingly beautiful knowing how much these people liked Magnus. 

“I think he's here to stay” he eventually says, grimacing sadly. 

The man curses, earning a glare from the old woman still leaning against her walking stick. “I didn't have the chance to thank him” he said, rubbing at his tattooed arm with a shake of his head. “Maybe you can on my behalf? The medicine he gave my mother worked wonders.” 

Alec's grimace falls, replaced with a soft smile. “Of course.” 

“Oh, we're all going to miss him” the old lady says, voice considerably lower, breathless with unshed tears. She stands straighter. “A heart made of gold, he has.”

The fact all three of them are still standing just outside Lorenzo's newly obtained loft completely slipped Alec's mind until the door behind them clicks open. 

Lorenzo strides out, looking straight ahead like it would break his neck to look at them as he spoke, then he turns on the heel of his leather shoes, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression solemn. “Mr. Lightwood” he says pointedly, the emphasis on the L and W making Alec clasp his hands at the small of his back to hold back from punching him. “Maybe you should move your little..” his eyes skim over the three of them, head still, “..meeting, elsewhere. Or have you forgotten where you stand?” he looks back at Alec.

Alec chuckles, bitter and humourless. “I never forget _anything_ , Mr. Rey,” he says with faux sweetness, the emphasis making a muscle in Lorenzo's jaw flicker. “Good luck with your neighbours” Alec turns around and begins to walk backwards. “They seem to love you already.” 

Said neighbours scatter before Alec's even out of sight.


End file.
